Scarlet Devil Catastrophe
by Modern Whale
Summary: Bagaimana Remilia dan Flandre menjadi vampire. Indonesian.


_Malam itu, di sebuah mansion mewah di tengah-tengah Misty Lake._

_Mansion itu dikenal sebagai Scarlet Devil Mansion._

_Tak ada seorang pun yang berani kesana, karena—_

—_nona-nona yang mendiaminya adalah dua vampire._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dua gadis itu adalah Remilia dan Flandre Scarlet._

_Mereka tak membayangkan akan jadi vampire,_

…_sebelum tragedi itu, tentunya._

.

.

.

.

**Scarlet Devil Catastrophe**

**Touhou Project © ZUN**

**Story © Teo Izayoi**

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, jam 12.00.

Remilia Scarlet berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dengan rembulan merah terang menyinari kamar tidurnya. Ia belum memejamkan mata. Ia menatap rembulan itu, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Bulan yang sama dengan waktu aku dan Flandre menjadi vampire," bisiknya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Hembusan angin makin menenggelamkan suaranya. Bulan tiba-tiba menghilang ditelan awan.

Remilia tak henti-hentinya menatap pemandangan malam. Ia ingin tahu, apakah adiknya juga merasakan hal yang sama, bahwa malam inilah malam tragedi pilu itu? Tragedi yang mengubah hidup Remilia dan Flandre, tragedi yang mempertemukan mereka dengan orang-orang di Scarlet Devil Mansion, tragedi yang…mengubah _apa _itu Remilia dan Flandre Scarlet.

Otak Remilia memutar kembali malam itu. Malam yang sebenarnya tidak ingin diingat Remilia.

.

.

.

.

.

_6 Juni, 600__th__ Gensokyo year_

"Kakak, kakak!" suara Flandre terdengar manis di telinga Remilia. Remilia menghampirinya, dan duduk di hamparan padang hijau yang memanjakan retina-mu. Dua bersaudara itu biasa duduk di bukit hijau pada waktu malam hari. Mereka suka mendengar suara jangkrik. Binatang penggesek kaki itu memiliki suara yang indah bagi mereka.

"Lihat, itu kelelawar," kata Flandre sambil menunjuk ke arah seekor kelelawar. Kelelawar itu terbang bebas, seperti seorang tahanan yang baru dilepas.

"Kak, aku ingin menjadi kelelawar. Terbang bebas, seakan tak ada beban. Dia bebas mengarungi langit yang luas. Jika kita ingin terbang, mungkin kita hanya diolok-olok. Kita 'kan manusia."

"Manusia selalu seperti itu, sayang," kata Remilia lembut. "Melihat buku dari sampulnya, bukan isinya. Mereka juga rela melakukan apa saja demi tujuan mereka. Kadang, tujuan itu sendiri tidak layak dibilang tujuan."

Flandre memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Misalnya, mereka ingin mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya harimau agar mereka semakin kaya," jelas Remilia. "Memang itu menguntungkan, tapi untung adalah sesuatu yang kita nikmati hari ini dan esok. Jika harimau terus diburu, manusia tadi tidak akan bisa berburu harimau lagi, itu semua karena perbuatannya sendiri. Dan tujuan itu pun lenyap."

Flandre mengangguk-anggukan kepala, tanda mulai mengerti.

"Apa…manusia juga berburu manusia lain?"

Remilia tertegun. Ia tahu, bukan saatnya menjelaskan hal ini pada Flandre. Jadi ia dengan enteng menjawab pertanyaannya, "Hmm, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kau akan jadi lebih hebat dariku dan mencari tahu kenapa."

Flandre menangguk, lalu ia mengajak kakaknya untuk kembali ke rumah.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, kaki-kaki kecil itu tiba-tiba dihadang oleh beberapa orang manusia.

"Kalian anak-anak keluarga Scarlet?" tanya seorang laki-laki. Flandre dan Remilia mengangguk.

"Perlu kalian ketahui, orangtua kalian pergi ke suatu tempat dan kami disuruh mengantarkan kalian ke sana," kata orang yang lain. "Yuk, kita kesana."

Akhirnya, Flandre dan Remilia ikut dengan kelompok orang-orang tersebut. Hari semakin gelap, pohon-pohon tak menunjukkan warnanya. Semuanya hitam.

"Anu, kapan kita sampai?" tanya Remilia.

"Sebentar lagi, dik," kata orang itu menenangkan.

Sampai pada akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah besar di tebing. Remilia dan Flandre melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Rumah itu kosong, tak ada apa-apa. Kecuali ada satu ruang semacam penjara dibawah.

"Ayah dan Ibu kami mana?" tanya Remilia. Pintu tiba-tiba ditutup, dan orang-orang itu tersenyum mengerikan.

"Sudah kami bunuh," kata mereka. Remilia dan Flandre terkejut. Sangat, sangat terkejut.

"Tidak, kami tidak akan membunuh kalian, tapi sebagai gantinya, kalian harus menjadi tahanan dibawah!" orang yang sedang berbicara itu, laki-laki yang mengajak mereka pertama kali itu, tertawa mengerikan. Remilia dan Flandre dipaksa tinggal di penjara! Penjara itu ada dibawah tebing!

"Sana!" Remilia dan Flandre dilempar ke lantai penjara. Sakit sekali. Orang yang melempar mereka lalu melengos pergi sambil membanting pintu.

Hening.

Hening selama beberapa saat.

Keheningan itu pecah oleh bisikan Flandre.

"Kak…jadi manusia benar memburu sesama manusia….?" Bisiknya. Remilia mengangguk pasrah. "Mungkin."

Flandre yang kelaparan berbaring di paha kakaknya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sulit dicerna dalam otak.

_09.30 PM_

Alias jam setengah sepuluh. Sudah sangat malam—bagi Flandre & Remilia—karena mereka berdua biasa tidur jam 7 malam.

Remilia hampir memejamkan mata, ketika tiba-tiba pintu dibuka oleh seorang lelaki. Di samping lelaki itu, ada seorang perempuan cantik.

"Oh, manis sekali," kata perempuan itu. "Berapa harganya?"

Rupanya Remilia dan Flandre hendak dijual! Pikiran Remilia kacau balau. Flandre sedang tertidur pulas. Ia tak tega membangunkan adiknya.

"Baru ditangkap tadi, jadi kurasa agak mahal," jelas orang tersebut.

"Coba pukul anak itu," kata perempuan itu tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat dia."

Remilia terkejut bukan main. Ia takut sekali. Ia tak pernah dipukul oleh orang tuanya, oleh siapapun. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap dengan begitu sakitnya tak terasa.

PLAK! BUGH! PLAK!

…Percuma.

Kaki Remilia berdarah. Ia, dan mungkin para pembaca juga, mengira bahwa Remilia dipukul dengan tangan. Nyatanya tidak. Ia dipukul dengan kayu.

Perempuan itu tampak kecewa. "Lemah. Aku butuh yang kuat. Dia tidak berguna." Lalu perempuan itu pergi. Remilia agak lega, tapi ia langsung gemetar lagi begitu melihat mimik wajah lelaki penjual manusia itu. Lelaki itu tampak kecewa.

"Dasar bodoh! Dipukul begitu saja pakai nangis segala!" Remilia sendiri baru sadar bahwa dirinya menangis. Hatinya lega ketika lelaki itu pergi.

Tapi kelegaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Biasanya, kalau Remilia luka, luka itu akan secepatnya disembuhkan oleh pembantu-pembantunya. Tapi disini tak ada yang mau membantunya.

Remilia tak kuat lagi. Ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Flandre.

"Flandre, bangun!" bisiknya. Cepat-cepat Flandre terbangun. Ia tertegun melihat luka Remilia. Luka itu, sangat mengerikan. Bukan hanya mengerikan bagi mereka berdua saja. Kita yang tidak sekaya mereka, kita yang mengobati luka kita sendiri, pasti bergidik melihat luka itu. Terlihat seperti robek, padahal tidak.

"Kak…apa yang terjadi?" tanya Flandre, tergagap.

Remilia menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Flandre berusaha untuk tidak teriak ketika Remilia berkata "Aku dipukul dengan kayu."

"Ssst! Jangan teriak," kata Remilia. Flandre mengangguk ketakutan.

"Jangan mencemaskan aku, kau tidur saja," kata Remilia. Flandre berbaring dan kembali tidur. Sementara Remilia….

Ia terus menatap rembulan.

Ia memang biasa menikmati keindahan rembulan, tapi ada yang berbeda dengan bulan itu.

Warnanya berbeda.

Warnanya…merah.

Dan kalau mau lebih spesifik lagi, warna merah darah.

Remilia menatap kagum. "Wah, aku belum pernah melihat bulan seperti itu," gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya serasa terangkat. Jantung Remilia melompat satu detakan. Ia terbang. Ya, terbang! T-E-R-B-A-N-G! Ia terbang menuju bulan merah tersebut.

Remilia ketakutan. Entah bagaimana ia bisa seperti ini.

Ia semakin ketakutan ketika mendengar suara. Sebuah suara yang aneh, dan tak dikenalnya.

"Remilia Scarlet, apa kau ingin bebas dari semua ini?" tanya suara itu.

"Ya," jawab Remilia.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, aku akan mengubah hidupmu." Kata suara itu. Remilia tersentak.

"Maksudmu?" ketakutan Remilia mencapai puncaknya. Ia tidak tahu suara siapa itu, dan tiba-tiba suara itu hendak mengubah hidupnya…?

"Jika kau ingin bebas, aku akan mengambil adikmu dari dunia ini," kata suara tak dikenal tersebut.

"Tap—"

"Jangan potong omonganku!" desis suara aneh tadi. "Aku akan memberimu dua pilihan. Kau selamat, tapi adikmu diambil. Atau kau dan adikmu selamat, tapi kau bukan manusia lagi."

Semua orang tahu pasti Remilia akan memilih pilihan kedua. Tapi…

"Jika aku bukan manusia, kau akan merubahku jadi apa?" tanya Remilia.

Hening.

Suara angin terdengar dengan jelas.

"_Vampire_." jawab suara itu. "Kau tahu, kan? Yang menghisap darah manusia, bersayap kelelawar… _vampire_."

Remilia diam. Bagaimana? Kabur—dengan imbalan adiknya diambil dari dunia ini, atau kabur dengan adiknya—tapi ia bukan lagi seorang manusia, ia adalah seorang _vampire_ mengerikan?

Remilia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum mengambil keputusan yang akan selamanya merubah hidupnya…

"…Baik. Aku pilih yang kedua."

"Pilihanmu tidak bisa diubah," kata suara itu. "Apa kau yakin?"

Remilia agak ragu. Tapi ia memantapkan ucapannya,

"Ya."

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyinari tubuh Remilia. Cahaya yang begitu silau, hingga siapa saja pasti memejamkan mata—dan itu pula yang dilakukan Remilia. Cahaya ini, anehnya, dingin.

Tak lama kemudian, cahaya itu lenyap. Suara itu juga tak kedengaran lagi.

Bulan merah itu masih ada di depan Remilia, namun tiba-tiba lenyap karena awan.

Remilia menatap bajunya. Bajunya itu anehnya penuh sekali dengan darah. Baju putihnya yang indah itu, berlumuran darah mengerikan. Padahal yang ia rasakan hanya cahaya. Apa dia secara tak sadar membunuh orang-orang dengan cepat? Entah.

Remilia juga sadar ada yang mengepak-ngepak dibalik bajunya. Ia kaget, mendapati sepasang sayap kelelawar di punggungnya.

Ia dengan mudah kembali ke penjara tadi. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia berhasil melewati jeruji besi disana.

Begitu sampai, matanya menatap Flandre Scarlet, adiknya. Ia melihat sepasang sayap warna-warni—mirip Marx Soul-nya Kirby—di punggung adiknya. Heran juga ia melihatnya.

Namun, ia lebih heran lagi ketika melihat apa yang sedang dipegang Flandre.

Flandre sedang memegang kepala.

Kepala manusia yang telah putus dari lehernya.

Kepala itu masih meneteskan darah dari sisa lehernya—yang berarti, Flandre baru saja membunuhnya dengan tragis.

Ketika melihat ke sekeliling, Remilia mendapati tangan copot, jari dimana-mana, mata yang sepertinya dicongkel dengan paksa, kuping yang terbelah menjadi dua, usus yang keluar dari perutnya, dan sisa leher dari kepala yang sedang dipegang Flandre.

Pemandangan yang sungguh mengerikan, dan mungkin kau akan mual melihatnya.

"Flan…Flandre…" seru Remilia. Flandre menoleh. Tidakkah dari kalian, menyadari bahwa aku tidak bilang Remilia ngeri? Remilia dengan aneh merasa bahwa ia biasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini, padahal baru pertama kali. Dan ini juga yang terjadi, Remilia sama sekali tak ngeri melihat apa yang sedang dimakan Flandre; jantung.

"Kak, ini laki-laki ketua komplotan yang menculik kita," jelas Flandre. "Tiba-tiba aku mendapati sayap di punggungku, lalu aku lihat laki-laki itu masuk. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada aura aneh yang seakan-akan mendorong—bukan memaksa—ku untuk membunuh laki-laki ini."

Remilia menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Flandre bukannya ngeri, seperti kakaknya, ia biasa saja mendengarnya. Ia pun sadar begitu banyak darah di baju Remilia, tapi ia cuek saja.

"Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu, kak. Kan kau yang mengubah kita jadi seperti ini. Kita bebas sekarang," kata Flandre. Remilia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kedua bersaudara itu lalu berpelukan, dibawah merahnya bulan malam itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini, Remilia sudah kembali ke realita.

Ia hampir-hampir memejamkan mata, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya. Pintu dibuka dan muncullah Flandre.

"Kak, ingatkah kakak akan malam itu?" tanyanya. Remilia mengangguk.

"Ya, aku baru saja mengenangnya."

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku ingin menjadi kelelawar. Terbang bebas, seakan tak ada beban. Dia bebas mengarungi langit yang luas._

—_Dan kini, harapanku terkabul._

.

.

.

.

.

**~*~*END*~*~**


End file.
